fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Battle! Episode 37 Part 5/8
The Next match is about to start with Airzel and HelixDrago900 vs. Kyleronco... just it's raining, the field is cleared after, a horrible lost, of Teleterra. Airzel) Why does it have to rain in my brawl! Charge Dragonoid) Does it really matter... ''' '''Spotter) No, it doesn't matter! Airzel) You're right... Charge you ready? Charge Dragonoid) Yes, I'm ready! HelixDrago900) Twin, are you ready? ''' '''Twin Dragonoid) By my two heads, we both say yes! Kyleronco) Mutant Wolfie, lets show them, how we'll win! Mutant Wolfie) AWOOOO! Yes Master! Airzel) Really? TIME TO PLAY THE GAME, CHARGE, LETS SHOW THEM WHO THE BOSS IS! Helixdrago900) Ability Activate! Twin Spin! ( Twin Dragonoid attacks his opponent with a sping slash ) ( Twin Dragonoid charges to Mutant Wolfie ) Mutant Wolfie) I guess, he's still new, STUPID MOVE! ( Twin Dragonoid tries to hit the spinning aerial attack, but Mutant Wolfie dodges the attack ) Kyleronco) Ability Activate! Tailed Surprise! ( Mutant Wolfie fires a blast from his tail ) Mutant Wolfie) Take this! ( Mutant Wolfie fires a blast from his tail, sending Twin Dragonoid, face-first, into the muddy ground ) Mutant Wolfie) Have a nice bath! Airzel) What a rookie, he is... Charge into battle, right away, STUPID! Charge Dragonoid) You're right... Airzel) Anyways... ABILITY ACTIVATE! Light's Way! ( Charge Dragonoid turns her body to a bright white color ) Charge Dragonoid) I'm the angel here! ( Charge turns to a bright white color ) Mutant Wolfie) The light, it blinds! Kyleronco) Mutant, No it doesn't... Stop bluffing! Mutant Wolfie) Fine! Kyleronco) Ability Activate! Multi-trade Shot! ( Mutant Wolfie fires 2 to 4 blast at his opponent ) ( Mutant Wolfie fires 4 blast from his 2 wing mouths and 2 real mouths, that collide into each other making one big blast ) ( Airzel does a evil-like smile ) BOOM! ' '''Twin Dragonoid) NO! ' '''Helixdrago900) Ability Activate! Twin Blast! ( Twin Dragonoid fires a blast from his two mouths, then may combine as 1 for a powerful wind attack ) ( Twin Dragonoid fires an extra big twin blast, that is combined from both blast ) Mutant Wolfie) How much do you want to bet that Airzel isn't done! Kyleronco) um... I'll go with 99.9 Mutant Wolfie) Well, that's greedy, keep the 1 extra point away from 100! Kyleronco) 1 left over is better then nothing =P Mutant Wolfie) You're r... ''' '''BOOM! Helixdrago900) YES! Mutant Wolfie) What the FU... ( Interruption ) Kyleronco) DGE! Twin Dragonoid) A, B, C, D, E, F.... ( Interruption ) Mutant Wolfie) U... Twin Dragonoid) How dare you interrupt my learning! Mutant Wolfie) How dare you for attacking me from behind! Twin Dragonoid) I'm so scared! Mutant Wolfie) You should be! Kyleronco) Ability Activate! Mind Controller! ( Mutant Wolfie, takes control of his opponent's mind, making them do his biddings ) ( Mutant Wolfie mind controls Twin Dragonoid ) Mutant Wolfie) Say you're an A**HOLE! Twin Dragonoid) I'm an A**HOLE! Mutant Wolfie) You also suck! Twin Dragonoid) I SUCK! Mutant Wolfie) Go eat some mud! ( Twin Dragonoid eats some mud ) Twin Dragonoid) THE MUD IS GOOD! Mutant Wolfie) Now... Bite yourself! ( Twin Dragonoid bites his self ) Mutant Wolfie) Why are you biting yourself? Twin Dragonoid) YUMMY! Mutant Wolfie) Dance like a monkey! ( Twin Dragonoid dances like a monkey ) Twin Dragonoid) Oh... Oh Oh... AUH! AUH! Kyleronco) Mutant, stop having fun with this garbage... ''' '''Mutant Wolfie) Okay! I got an idea... Twin, come to me! ( Twin Dragonoid, goes to Mutant Wolfie) Airzel) ABILITY ACTIVATE! Dragon's Light! ( Charge Dragonoid covers herself, in a rainbow aura and charges into her opponent ) ( Charge Dragonoid gets a rainbow aura over her white aura, making the raindrops, falling a bright white ) Mutant Wolfie) You finally come back to attack! ( Charge Dragonoid starts to charge to Mutant Wolfie ) Mutant Wolfie) Twin, you'll protect me! Twin Dragonoid) I'll protect you... ( Gets in-front of Mutant Wolfie and covers himself with a windy dome ) BOOM! ( Two bakugans turn to ball form ) ( The smoke clears up and Charge Dragonoid is the only bakugan standing ) Charge Dragonoid) RAWR! ( Charge Dragonoid turns to ball form and goes to Airzel's hand ) Airzel) Good job Charge! ''' '''Kyleronco) How could I lose... Helixdrago900) Twin! You okay? Twin Dragonoid) What happened and why does my mouth taste like mud? Airzel) Twin, a mud pile and you decided to... whatever, long story! Helixdrago900) AIRZEL! ''' '''Airzel) I got to run! ( Airzel runs back to his seat ) Agent Z) Looks like we're next... I hope our other buddy knows... Sandis) He does, don't worry! ( Meanwhile, back in the lab ) Blueking4ever) I could have left you, but I didn't... You and Me are leaving this place! Redakaibakulover) Why me? I failed you! Blueking4ever) Yeah... you did get balled! I should leave you here to die! ( Blueking4ever is typing on the computer ) Redakaibakulover) Yeah... I'm going with you then! Blueking4ever) Okay, next time, you'll not get balled! Torrent Hydros) MY HEAD HURTS, AFTER I GOT BALLED THREE TIMES! ( Redakaibakulover pokes Hydros' head ) Torrent Hydros) OW! DON'T YOU SEE MY D*MN PHONY A** BUMP! Redakiabakulover) You mean cherry red bump... Torrent Hydros) Yeah... Cherry red... Blueking4ever) HUSH! Let me tell you, where we are going, OKAY! Redakaibakulover) Uh... OKAY! Blueking4ever) We're going back home, to Earth... I got some friends to meet... My true evil friends! Redakaibakulover) What about the others? Blueking4ever) They suck... You're like my right hand man, so you are going with me... besides, I need an aquos brawler... Redakaibakulover) Okay sir! Computer) SELF DESTRUCTION IN 60 MINUTES! Blueking4ever) Good... Now, to the escape pod! Redakaibakulover) Can't the self destruction be stopped? Blueking4ever) No... Only, I can stop it because I have the king's card and I'm taking it with me... Redakaibakulover) Good! ( Blueking4ever, Redakaibakulover, and Torrent Hydros go into the escape pod and leave in two minutes, without anyone noticed the self destruct system was activated ) NEXT EPISODE Category:Wolf's Story